This invention relates to seal-end paperboard cartons and more particularly to cartons having a reclosable end closure by means of which the carton may be initially opened and a portion of contents dispensed, whereupon the end closure may be reclosed until it is desired to dispense additional quantities of the content.
Numerous expedients have hitherto being proposed to provide reclosable carton structure, including perforation of the end closure flaps and adjoining portions of the carton body walls to form reclosable covers, reclosable dispensing openings, and diverse types of reclosable pouring spouts. Where the contents require protection from the atmosphere, the contents are often sealed in a liner which may be opened as an incident of severing the end closure along its lines of perforation, or the end closure may be spot-sealed so that the end closure flaps may be first opened followed by the separation of the sealed end of the liner to expose the contents. This is a common expedient in cereal boxes, for example, the user having to fold the liner after use and tuck it into the top of the carton followed by the folding of the closure flaps. By and large, the reclosures are not effectively tight and the contents may be easily spilled if the cartons are knocked over. Where proofness is required, carelessness in folding the liner results in an inadequate reclosure; and in addition, the closure flaps themselves are often mutilated after initial opening and do not properly close the carton.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention provides an end closure which is effectively self-sealing and is essentially automatic in operation, the carton being closable and reopenable by means of simple push-pull movements.